User talk:Kobaruon
RYU! Thank god you're back! a lot happened, and I was actually growing sick and starting to stray off the wikias. But now that you're back, I look forward to be working with you again! :D Kai - Talk 08:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) OP Warning Your articles (Kouda's Unknown Dōjutsu and Kouda's Unknown Hiden Jutsu) are severely OP. You have one week to fix them or they will face deletion. Ciao. ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Emperor of Alchemy, Impire na Ailceimic) (talk) 14:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :I did know it was you, Raikia. But what I said still stands. Unless those weaknesses are put up by next Saturday, those articles are gone. ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Emperor of Alchemy, Impire na Ailceimic) (talk) 14:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, since you're not using the Hakoda anymore, can I put Wuji as the Kekkei Genkai of the Iga? すじ (talk to Joker!) 21:09, October 27, 2010 (UTC) RP Ryu, since we fail to meet properly on the chat, I would like to ask if you could start an rp between Kouda and Sujin. I haven' got all of his abilities written out yet, but we can start now and I'll do my best to finish them quickly. Kai - Talk 20:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey mate! I don't suppose we have met and this isn't exactly the best way to start off but this pic you uploaded is already in use in one of my characters. But that aside, I really liked your characters and was wondering if you would like to rp some time? Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 15:23, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Is it allright if I get back to you about the pic in few days? I plan to go over all the stuff I have made here and decide what to keep and what to delete. But if you don't mind both our characters having the same pics I have no problem. We could both use the pic, if thats allowed. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 15:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Great Shinobi World War I may be entirely wrong, but I believe the Seven Tailed Beetle may only be part of a fanon faction, and Ten stated that (unless I misunderstood) you may only use characters of a faction which you own, meaning that your character cannot be from Kirigakure, which is both a canon faction and the property, for the War, of Kai. If I misunderstood something, I apologize, but I felt that I should point this out. --'''User:Thepantheon 00:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Ressurections Did you take the time to read through everything else, including the talk pages and other participants or did you just jump in? But no, it doesn't take place that far after the series since Naruto Uzumaki is alive, A is alive and multiple other mentioned characters on your Resurrection list are revived.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 01:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : And for resurrecting those guys, I have nothing else to say but wow....